Warm My Heart
by Toripocalypse
Summary: After learning her little sister Frostina has a crush, Blizzaria is determined to help her win his heart. Blazion/Frostina
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi, everyone! I'm really excited to see that a YW section opened up on here! Wanted to contribute this little story I've had cooking for a while._

 _Before we begin, this is based mostly on the anime, including later episodes that haven't aired in English yet. In the show, Swelterrier, Blazion, Sproink, and a Yokai Watch 2 yokai named Asekkaki are all friends, and I mention that quite a bit. Shouldn't damper any enjoyment if you haven't seen the episode though._

 _I really hope you all enjoy!_

"Something's bothering you," Blizzaria had said, floating close.

Frostina's heart skipped a beat and she averted her eyes from her sister. "N-no… I'm fine…"

"Hmph." Blizzaria folded her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Her little sister was impossible…

Every so often, the two of them would spend a night together in Blizzaria's apartment in the yokai world, a cute, spacious place in a building designed for icy yokai. Blizzaria's frigid bedroom was covered in hues of blue and silver, with all kinds of cute knick-knacks she collected over the years displayed artfully on every surface.

Both girls were in their pajamas, Frostina wrapped in Blizzaria's blankets. She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest, only her pouty face poking out of the snowflake-patterned comforter.

"You're _never_ this quiet during our girl's night!" A twinge of hurt crept into Blizzaria's voice. "You can't tell your big sister what's wrong?"

"No, because there's nothing wrong," Frostina wasn't looking Blizzaria in the eye. Blizzaria _knew_ she was lying. Frostina could never lie directly to a person's face.

"Tina…" Blizzaria floated in front of her sister, gently taking hold of her chin and turning her face so she was looking her in the eye. "Did something happen to you?"

"No…" Frostina sighed, a small stream of snowflakes coming out of her mouth and collecting on Blizzaria's nose.

"Did a human mess with you again?"

"No."

"Are you getting sick?"

"No…"

Blizzaria gasped a bit and gave Frostina an accusing glance. "Did you do something bad?"

"No!" Frostina's dainty hand came out of her blanket cocoon to push her sister away. "I don't wanna talk about it!"

Blizzaria gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. An idea popped into her head and she couldn't help a smirk from playing across her lips. "Tina…"

"What?" Frostina gave Blizzaria a wary look.

"Do you have a crush on someone?!" Blizzaria could barely hide her excitement.

Frostina squeaked and pulled the blanket down over her face.

"Ahahaha!" Blizzaria applauded. "I knew it! I knew it! You can't hide anything from me, Tina~!" Blizzaria whirled around in delight, her nightgown billowing through the air.

"Nnngh…" Frostina groaned beneath the blankets.

"Ohhh, who's the lucky yokai?" Blizzaria wrapped her hiding sister in a huge hug. "Or… is it a human? Which is it? No matter what, I'll support you all the way!"

"Not… a human…" Frostina's voice was soft. "I guess I gotta tell you now…"

"I won't stop asking until you do!" Blizzaria nuzzled her cheek against the lump under the covers. "Come on, Frostina~! Do I know them?"

"Yeah…" Frostina's face emerged from the blankets and Blizzaria freed her from her hug. Frostina shrugged the comforter off and looked down at her fiddling hands. "Um… your friend… Swelterrier?"

Blizzaria gasped. "You like HIM?! No way-" She was silenced by Frostina giving her a cold look.

"Not him. Please let me finish, sis…" Frostina's cheeks were tinged with light pink. "One of his friends… I saw him a few times… around, and with you. He's…" Frostina had to pause to let out another sigh. "He's something else. He's got these amazing eyes. I… I only got to look at them a couple times, but when I did…" Frostina tilted her chin, as if she was looking at something far off in the distance. "I felt like I could do anything. Like I could take on the world. I never, ever felt like that…" Frostina gathered up an armful of blankets and hugged them, resting her chin on the top. "He smiled at me the other day… I forgot my name for a minute…" Frostina's eyes turned towards her sister. "... Uh, Liz… your smile is really creepy right now…"

Blizzaria couldn't help herself. Her hands were clasped under her chin, and the wideness of her thrilled grin could rival even Chatalie's. Blizzaria shot forward, picking her sister up off the bed and flying her up into the air, leaving snowflakes in her wake.

"Liz!" Frostina yelled in shock. "D-don't pick me up so suddenly!"

"You have a crush on little Blazey! I can't believe it!" Blizzaria ignored her sister's pleas for freedom, spinning her around in the air. Blizzaria nearly cracked her skull against the ceiling in her delight, but she luckily stopped right before smacking into it. "I'm so happy! He's such a good kid, Tina!"

"Y-you hit the nail right on the head, big sis…" Frostina clung to her sister, being very careful not to look down. She hadn't quite mastered the art of floating yet. "But… I dunno. He's kinda intense, right?"

"Mmm hmm! _Really_ intense." Blizzaria flew down to the ground and gently placed her sister on the bed, kneeling down right next to her. "Is that a problem?"

"Would he like a person like… I don't know… me…?" Frostina looked down at her lap, her lower lip jutting out the slightest bit. "He'd probably prefer someone more active, right…? All spirited and fiery…" Frostina held up a hand, a small swirl of snow appearing in her palm. "I'm the opposite of that…"

"Tina, there's no one in this world _or_ the human world as sweet and kind as you are!" Blizzaria shook her head. "Anyone would be lucky to have you liking them! I don't know Blazey's tastes, but I can find out!" Stars appeared in Blizzaria's eyes and Frostina felt a chill run up her spine.

"Sis, _please_ don't tell him I like him!" Frostina's hands shook at the thought.

"Of course not! I'll be nice and subtle," Blizzaria ruffled Frostina's hair a little too enthusiastically. "I won't even ask him! I'll talk to his friends about it."

Frostina gave her sister a pleading look and Blizzaria just giggled in response.

"Don't be so worried! I'm on the case! I promise~!" Blizzaria pulled Frostina into a gigantic hug. "You can trust me!"

"Great…" Frostina didn't think it was great.

 _He probably doesn't even know I'm alive…_


	2. Chapter 2

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH._

"What are you sighing about?" Swelterrier leaned forward, his paws on his hips. "This isn't like you!"

(I didn't sigh,) Blazion folded his arms. (You're… you're supposed to do deep breathing before you exercise!)

"Blazion, we've been exercising for the past twenty minutes…" Asekkaki said, scratching his face. He certainly had the sweat to show for it, but what else was new? "You've just been staring out the window looking miserable…"

Every Friday, Blazion and his friends gathered at Swelterrier's house to work out, at Blazion's urging. Sproink had grumbled at first, but all it took was a look from Blazion to get him motivated. Blazion was awfully good at getting his friends to go with his plans.

"This was _your_ idea, kid!" Sproink shook his head. "I just can't get motivated to work out without you cheering everyone on!"

Asekkaki quietly agreed, while Swelterrier put his paw on Blazion's shoulder.

"If something's bothering you, you can tell us!" Swelterrier intensely glared into Blazion's eyes. "We're _soul brothers,_ after all!"

Blazion looked up at his friends, all of their brows creased with concern, and he flopped over like a broken marionette.

 _(Promise_ not to laugh.)

"We won't laugh even if it's stupid!" Sproink promised.

Blazion shrugged Swelterrier's paw off of his shoulder and took a step backwards. He held his head high, his cheeks bright red, and an enormous scowl on his face. (I'm…)

His three friends leaned forward with interest.

(I'm in LOVE!) As soon as the word "love" came out of Blazion's mouth, his mane blazed to ungodly proportions. (I can't stop thinking about this girl and I HATE IT!) Blazion kicked the wall roughly and instantly doubled over. (Ow!)

"No way…" Swelterrier hid his grin behind his paws.

"In… in love…?" Asekakki's eyes glimmered. "Blaziooooooooon!" Sobbing, he ran forward and picked Blazion up into an enormous, soggy hug. "I'm so happy for you! I can't believe it! You're growing up so fast!"

(Asekkaki, I'm not in the mood!) Blazion squirmed in Asekakki's death hug. (Put me down!)

"Geez, snippy," Sproink gave Blazion a disapproving look as Asekkaki put Blazion back onto the floor. Blazion wrinkled his nose and wrung out his sweat-soaked shirt. "Aren't people in love supposed to be all dreamy and floaty?"

(Yeah, if the person they like _likes them back,)_ Blazion plopped onto the floor and drew his knees up to his chest, his crackling mane shrinking in size.

"Oh…." Swelterrier winced.

"What do you mean she doesn't like you back? Who wouldn't like you back?" Asekkaki's eyes gleamed. "You're amazing!"

Blazion's mane gained a bit more spark at his friend's compliment, but his somber expression didn't change. (I saw her the other day, when I was with you guys… she was walking across the street with her sister, and she looked over at me. I thought I'd grab life by the horns and smile at her, but… as soon as I did, she ran away!) Blazion punched the carpet, leaving a singed spot. (Does she hate me? Are my teeth too scary?! UGH, I can't stop thinking about it and I can't get anything done!) Blazion slammed his face into his knees twice. (DANG! IT!)

"Don't hurt yourself!" Swelterrier shouted. "Look, she probably had a good reason for running away!"

"Who is she anyway?" Sproink asked.

(Her name is Frostina,) Blazion reddened again and looked away from his friends. Shyness wasn't something they were used to seeing on him, so they were a bit taken aback. (You know Blizzaria?)

"How could I forget…" Asekkaki shivered.

(Frostina is her little sister,) Blazion looked up at the ceiling. (We… haven't spoken to each other, but I've wanted to talk to her since we met.)

"Oh, right!" The sun rose in Swelterrier's eyes. "I remember running into her and Blizzaria when you and I went grocery shopping the other week! I thought it was weird that you were so quiet, bro…"

(That was the first time I saw her…) Blazion's voice cracked a bit. (I haven't stopped thinking about her since. And after she ran away from me… everything came crashing down!)

"Don't be so dramatic!" Sproink clapped Blazion on the back with enough force to topple him forward. "You should try and talk to her, kiddo! What have you got to lose?"

(My dignity?) Blazion gave Sproink a tired look from the floor.

"I've talked to Frostina before. She's really shy," Swelterrier nodded as he spoke.

"Running away because someone smiled at you is a whole new level of shy…" Asekkaki added, pushing his fingers together. "S-sorry, Blaze… sorry I don't have any good advice to give you…"

(She's just so…) Blazion blushed, pushing himself back up to a sitting position. (...but I'm so…) He gestured to himself and shook his head. (You get me?)

"No," Sproink said.

"Rrrrrgh!" Swelterrier growled. "You're being ridiculous! You're _Blazion!_ Blazion never backs down from a challenge!"

(Frostina isn't a 'challenge!') Blazion tore at his mane. (She's a person! Not a prize to be won!)

"That's not what I meant! Just LISTEN TO ME!" Swelterrier grabbed Blazion by his shoulders and leaned in a little too close. "STOP LIVIN' IN THE PAST! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!" Spittle flew from Swelterrier's mouth as he lectured Blazion, hitting him square on the forehead. "If it works out, it works out! If it doesn't, it doesn't! Live for TODAY!"

Blazion reddened a bit and looked down at his feet.

"That's Swelterrier for you!" Sproink's eyes were glittering.

"Yeah, he's so cool!" Asekkaki grinned.

Swelterrier was on a roll. "You're still young! You're the youngest one here! You'll have plenty of time for regrets a thousand years from now! Now STOP MOPING and FINISH YOUR WORKOUT!" With that, Swelterrier pushed Blazion away, sending him stumbling.

Blazion shook his head around and tilted his chin upwards, his hair fwooshing back into its usual blaze. (You're right!)

Swelterrier chuckled and tugged on his collar. "I know I am!"

(ALRIGHT!) Blazion clapped his hands loudly, making Asekkaki and Sproink jump. (COME ON, COME ON! We've got work to do! Fifty squats, no, SIXTY squats! I'm gonna burn all my sadness away!)

"I-I can't do that many squats!" Just thinking about it was making Asekkaki sweat even harder.

(YES YOU CAN!) Blazion blazed over to Asekkaki and grinned right into his eyes. Asekkaki jumped up and grinned right back.

"YES I CAN!" With that, Asekkaki got right to exercising.

"You're going to kill us …" Sproink sounded like he was about to cry.

(Stop moping and WORK THAT PORK LOIN!) Blazion stabbed a finger in Sproink's direction.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Sproink saluted before bursting into a squat frenzy.

Blazion turned to Swelterrier in a whirl of flame and grinned. (As for-)

He was interrupted by Swelterrier's phone bursting into song.

Swelterrier reached into his collar and pulled his phone out. _CALL FROM BLIZZARIA_ was emblazoned across the screen. Suddenly Swelterrier's happy ringtone sounded more like alarm bells…

"Uh oh…" Swelterrier mumbled.

('Uh oh?') Blazion echoed, tilting his head.

"I-it's nothing! I'll be back in a minute!" Laughing sheepishly, Swelterrier rushed into the hallway and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Terryyyyyy~! Swelterrier, it's Blizzaria~!" Blizzaria's cheerful voice sing-songed on the other end of the line.

"H-hey, Blizzaria! N-nice to hear from you … no one's over, it's just me…" Swelterrier lied.

(WHAT DOESN'T KILL US MAKES US _STRONGER!)_ Blazion screamed from the other room.

"That was the TV," Swelterrier wiped some sweat off his brow.

"You don't have to lie to me, Terry…" Blizzaria sounded like she was pouting. "I'd know little Blazey's voice anywhere. But I'm not calling about coming over… not yet, anyway. I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Swelterrier was genuinely curious.

"It's about my sister…" Blizzaria sounded worried, her tone hushed. "We had a girl's night last night, and we talked about a lot of things… anyway, I learned that she has a crush on Blazey!" Blizzaria bit a squeal in two.

"NO WAY!" Swelterrier almost dropped the phone, his heart pounding in excitement. He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Blizzaria, this totally breaks the bro code, but… it's for the best…" He exhaled and spilled the beans. "Listen, Blazion was freakin' out about Frostina earlier! He's got it bad. He thinks she doesn't like him, though."

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Blizzaria didn't even bother to hold back her squeal. "How PRECIOUS! Ohmigosh, I'm so happy! I think I'm going to cry!"

"Can this really work though?" Swelterrier glanced back into the other room at Blazion, who was shouting energetic orders to Sproink and Asekkaki as he exercised. "Fire and ice isn't the-"

"Would you _stop_ it with that?" Blizzaria heaved a huge sigh. "This is just the kind of thing we need to get the hot clan and the cold clan getting along better than ever! But, most importantly… if we can set them up, my little sister will be happy!" Blizzaria giggled a bit. "When she was talking about him last night… gosh, I never heard her talk about _anyone_ like that. It was precious."

Swelterrier couldn't help laughing a bit himself. "Yeah? You should have seen Blazion! He was acting like a totally different person! He's really stressed out about this whole thing. I don't want him to be sad! He's my soul brother, after all!"

"Blazey? Sad?" Blizzaria sounded baffled. "Why would he be sad about my sister?"

"Well, he smiled at her the other day and she ran away …" Swelterrier shrugged. "Why would she run away if she likes him so much?"  
"She _what?_ Oh gee…" Blizzaria huffed. "Looks like I'll have to do some damage control. She's super shy..."

Swelterrier opened his mouth to reply to her, but was interrupted by Blazion shouting, as he so often did.

(BRO, do you FEEL ME?!) Blazion's voice got closer with every word. Swelterrier looked over his shoulder and found himself nose-to-nose with the boy himself.

"Blazion, I'm on the phone-"

(DO YOU FEEL ME?!) Blazion jostled Swelterrier's shoulder.

"WE FEEL YOU!" Sproink and Asekkaki chorused from the other room.

Blizzaria giggled on the other end of the line and Swelterrier couldn't help himself. "YEAH, I feel you!" Swelterrier didn't know what Blazion wanted him to feel, but he knew he wouldn't go away unless he indulged him. "Now get back to working out! I'll be there in a second!"

Blazion grinned and clapped Swelterrier on the back before vaulting off the wall and backflipping towards the other two fiery soul brothers.

"Glad he's not too heartbroken," Blizzaria sounded like she was smiling. "If things go my way… he'll be feeling the _opposite_ of heartbroken later on!"

"Are you planning something?" Swelterrier asked, his ears still ringing from Blazion's shouting.

"I've got a GREAT plan. You can tell Asekkaki and Sproink, but don't breathe a WORD of this to little Blazey, got it?"

"Got it!" Swelterrier moved further into the hallway so there was no chance of Blazion overhearing. "Hit me with it!"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I had so much fun last night, Tina~! I wanna spend today with you too~! Meet me in front of the fountain at Gera Gera Land at one! Let's have a girl's day out!"_

Blizzaria's text was overflowing with cute emojis, as usual. Even her texts were cheerful…

Frostina wasn't about to turn her sister down, besides, she hadn't been to Gera Gera Land since she was a little girl! She dressed up special for the occasion, wearing a fluffy skirt and her hair in high pigtails. Blizzaria always got really happy when she dressed up…

"She should be here by now…" Frostina pocketed her phone and headed to the ticket booth. "I can't wait!"

 _"YOU. ME. GERA GERA LAND! DUDE'S DAY! MEET IN FRONT OF THE FOUNTAIN AT 1! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!_ _"_

Blazion couldn't turn down fun spontaneous plans, especially with Swelterrier, one of his best friends! He was humming to himself as he headed towards the fountain, adjusting the straps of his backpack.

 _I'm already getting fired up!_ Blazion's mane blazed upward as he grinned to himself. _I've definitely gotten taller since last time I was here! Maybe I'll finally be tall enough to ride the big stuff!_

 _Wait…_ Blazion paused when he reached the fountain, standing on his toes as if that would help him see better. _Where is he? He's never late…_

The only person by the fountain was a really tiny girl with pigtails-WAIT.

 _WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT._

The girl looked over her shoulder and breathed in a gasp of surprise, her face reddening.

 _No way…!_ Blazion's face mirrored hers; he quickly turned as red as his mane.

 _Frostina?!_

"A-ah…" Frostina took a staggering step back, looking around frantically, completely at a loss for words.

 _She hates me, she hates me, she didn't want to see me ever again…_ Blazion was ready to cry, his mane shrinking.

"H… hi…" Frostina said quietly, her words barely a breath as she looked down at her boots.

 _AHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Blazion screamed internally, his mane blazing up again as he blushed to the tips of his ears. _SHE SPOKE TO ME! SHE SPOKE- OH GOD I NEED TO SPEAK TOO! I NEED TO SPEAK-_

(Hi!) Blazion mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering or roaring too loud, and he managed to muster up a grin in Frostina's direction.

Frostina made eye contact with Blazion as he grinned and she turned bright pink, cold air swirling around her and freezing the fountain solid.

 _S-she's so cute!_ Blazion's mane practically became a bonfire, thawing the fountain near-instantly.

Off in the crowd, Blizzaria let loose a squeal that could slash a tire.

"Blizzaria! That was right in my ear!" Sproink glared up at her. Blizzaria just giggled in response.

Blizzaria and Blazion's friends were hiding in the crowd in Gera Gera Land's entrance plaza, Blizzaria sitting on Sproink's shoulders and Swelterrier sitting on Asekkaki's.

"Blazion is smiling!" Swelterrier was doing his best not to slip off of Asekakki's sweaty shoulders.

"But they're just staring at each other…" Asekkaki sounded worried.

"Oh, Tina, say something…!" Blizzaria gripped onto Sproink's head to boost herself up.

"B-B-B-Blizzaria, that's cold!" Sproink shivered.

"She's not going to say anything, oh no," Blizzaria covered her mouth.

"Blazion's not saying anything either …" Swelterrier sounded disappointed. "Come on, dude! Don't freeze! This isn't like you!"

"He's going to hear you…" Asekkaki wiped sweat off of his brow. "We're already really conspicuous… p-people are staring…" Asekkaki side-eyed a beefy yokai with far too many eyes, all of them squinting at the strange group of friends.

"I've got this!" Sproink waited for the crowd to part, holding one of his washbasins.

"What are you doing?" Blizzaria asked, her eyes widening.

"Knocking some sense into that little squirt!" Sproink frisbeed the washbasin at Blazion, prompting a surprised scream from Asekkaki.

Sproink's aim was impeccable. The basin was about to clock Blazion in the head when Frostina yelped in surprise.

"LOOK OUT!" Frostina froze the basin in its tracks and it splashed into the fountain, dousing Blazion's mane.

"Ah! Ah, I'm so sorry!" Frostina fretted as she ran to Blazion's side. "Your mane's all…"

(I-it's okay…) Blazion wrung out his extinguished hair, now a faded red orange and hanging in his face. He grinned at Frostina, his eyes shimmering in admiration. (That was amazing! _YOU'RE_ amazing! Your reflexes are so quick!)

"O-oh, it's… I'm not…" Frostina looked down at her feet. "I… I try my best…"

(What was that, anyway?) Blazion looked at the ice-encased washbasin floating in the fountain. (Wait, that looks like…)

Blazion scanned the crowd and saw Swelterrier's head poking out from the cloud of excited yokai. Swelterrier ducked almost instantaneously.

(No way!) Blazion's face burned. (I'm going to kick his butt…!)

"What was that?" Frostina asked, her brow furrowing.

(N-nothing!) Blazion waved his hands and backed up a bit. Sighing, he pulled at his wet mane and looked at Frostina, making her little heart skip a beat. (Frostina, I don't wanna lie to you. I was supposed to meet my friend Swelterrier here at one, but I just saw him off in the crowd!) Blazion jerked his head in the direction Swelterrier was hiding. (Earlier, I said that I wanted to, uh, get to know you better… and I think he tricked me into talking to you.)

"No way…" Frostina covered her mouth with her floppy sweater sleeves. "I told my sister that I wanted to… get to know you better too… and she said to meet her here at one…"

A shadow suddenly cast over Blazion's face. (We totally fell for it! _GOD!)_ Blazion tore at his hair, his face burning with embarrassment. (Frostina, I'm sorry!)

"It's not your fault. I should have known my sister would pull something like this…" Frostina shook her head. "Well, we… uh… already paid for our tickets. We should make the most of this, right?"

(I-it won't be weird?) Blazion mentally kicked himself for stuttering.

Frostina gave Blazion a warm smile. "It'll only be weird if we make it weird." With that, she offered her hand to him.

Blazion's eyes flicked between Frostina's hand and face in disbelief for a few seconds. Frostina wiggled her fingers, her smile becoming a tiny smirk. "Come on…"

 _Grab life by the horns, Blazion! You always do!_ Blazion swallowed a lump in his throat and thrust his hand forward, grabbing onto Frostina's.

As soon as the two made contact, thick steam rose from their hands and flew up into the sky.

Blazion's mane blazed so hot all of the water in it evaporated away. Frostina had to look away; she felt like if she looked at him for too long her heart would burst.

 _His hands are so warm… and his eyes are even nicer up close…_ Even if she was super embarrassed, Frostina really wanted to thank Blizzaria for this…

(Ready when you are!) Blazion gave Frostina a sharp-toothed grin, breaking her out of her dreamy trance.

"W-wait… before we go…" Frostina reached into her purse with her free hand. "I wanna send my sister a picture. Of us, I mean. If that's okay…?"

('Course it is!) Blazion's heart was beating so fast he felt like it would burst out of him in a gory mess, but he wasn't about to let Frostina know that. (Let me get one for my bro, too!)

The two of them huddled together, almost-but-not-quite cheek to cheek, and beamed at their respective phone cameras.

(Nice!) Blazion laughed as he typed out a message to Swelterrier. (Heck of a first impression, huh? Sorry I was so awkward.)

Frostina shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "I _froze_ the fountain! I think I win."

(Can't argue with that!) Blazion took Frostina's hand again, much more easily this time. (C'mon, let's get going!)

Blazion rushed through the crowd excitedly, Frostina hanging on to his hand for dear life. Blazion bumped two people and almost set a short guy with super long hair ablaze, but Frostina was far too happy to care.

 _I've got a good feeling about this…_ she thought, smiling to herself. _I'm being spontaneous! Hehe, my big sister is going to be so proud!_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so proud!" Blizzaria exclaimed, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "My little sister's all grown up!"

Blizzaria wasn't the only one crying. Swelton blew his nose on his handkerchief, blinking back his own tears. "Can you guys believe this? Blazion was so sad yesterday, but now he's so happy! He's on a date! Ohh, I hope it goes well!" Swelton was radiating joy.

"Should we keep an eye on 'em?" Sproink shrugged his shoulder roughly, not-so-subtly hinting for Blizzaria to get off of it. "If there's one thing I know about Blazion, it's that he _always_ overdoes it."

"Nah!" Swelterrier slid off of Swelton's shoulder, not so elegantly landing on the ground, pinwheeling his arms in circles in an attempt to steady himself. "Much as I wanna see how things turn out, I ain't breaking the bro code any more than I already did. We should get out of here."

"Aww…" Blizzaria pouted.

"Hey," Swelton looked at her, stars in his eyes. "Trust your sister! She'll be fine. Besides, she can call you if something happens, right?"

Blizzaria sighed, a stream of ice coating the pavement in front of her. Swelterrier eyed it with disdain and melted it with a flick of his wand. "You're right," she straightened her ponytail and squared her shoulders. "Guess all we can do is hope for the best!"

Sproink snorted. "Yeah, the little guy's gonna need all the hope he can get."

Swelterrier elbowed Sproink in the ribs. "Hey, have a little faith!"

The fiery soul brothers trudged on ahead, Swelterrier and Sproink bickering about Blazion's romance skills. Swelton, meanwhile, was still all star eyed and dreamy. He was always weak to matters of the heart…

Blizzaria grabbed her phone and opened her messages to Frostina, a smile crossing her face when she saw the selfie Frostina and Blazion had taken.

Frostina's face didn't have a hint of shyness, just pure bliss. She looked like she was laughing when the photo was snapped, and Blazion was looking at her instead of the camera, his cheeks darkened with a slight blush. His lips were curled into an enormous smile that looked downright dopey.

"How cute…" Blizzaria sighed to herself, resting her free hand against her cheek. "Tina… I knew you could do it."

Blizzaria quickly tapped out a message to her sister:

 _You two are SOOOOO CUUUUUTE! I'm so proud of you, Tina! Don't do anything I wouldn't do though~_

With that, she put her phone away and glided after her three friends, fond thoughts of her sister swirling through her mind.

"Have you been on this Ferris wheel before?" Frostina asked Blazion, who was craning his neck trying to look at the top of the enormous ride in front of him.

Gera Gera Land's Ferris wheel was one of its more famous rides. It was a skeleton themed structure that boasted an impeccable height, probably the tallest Ferris wheel in both the human and the yokai world.

Frostina's legs were shaking just looking at it, but she wasn't about to let Blazion know she was scared. He was part of the _Brave_ tribe, for crying out loud!

(No, I haven't been on it…) Blazion's roars sounded awestruck. (I usually prefer thrill rides, but this is so tall! Being able to see everything from up there would be AMAZING!)

"Y-yeah!" Frostina nodded. "I think so too!" She still wasn't entirely sure, but something about Blazion made her feel like everything would be okay.

(C'mon, let's get in line!) Blazion grabbed Frostina's hand again. She couldn't help blushing; his hands were so warm…

They didn't have to wait long. The Ferris wheel was huge, and the last batch of passengers were already unloading. Most of them were lovey-dovey looking couples, which made Frostina blush.

 _D-do people see me and Blazion that way?_ she thought as the two of them got closer to the front of the queue. She looked at Blazion's profile and her cheeks burned. _W-we just really met for the first time today, but…_ Frostina wasn't opposed to the idea of the two of them being seen as a couple. Getting to know Blazion better was only making her crush worse…

(Ooh, Frostina, we're up!) Blazion's excited roaring broke Frostina out of her daydream.

"Oh, okay!" Frostina's heart was pounding. Hopefully the Ferris wheel's cars being closed would make her less nervous about the height… if it was open air, she'd probably pass out.

The Ferris wheel's attendant glanced at Frostina and Blazion's intertwined fingers and chuckled a bit. "Have fun, kids," Stepping aside, the attendant gestured to the Ferris wheel car and Blazion enthusiastically pulled Frostina into it.

Frostina sat across from him, daintily crossing her legs and resting her folded hands on her lap. She gave Blazion a smile that had just a hint of nervousness. Blazion didn't pick up on that though, his brain was too busy blazing with thoughts about how cute Frostina was.

(This is gonna be awesome! We're gonna be able to see the whole park from the top!) Blazion grinned broadly.

"Y-yeah!" Frostina's heart was pounding. Hopefully her fear of heights wouldn't rear its ugly head…

Their car moved forward and stopped again to let another set of passengers on. Frostina gasped at the sudden movement, but Blazion didn't seem bothered. He was pressing his nose against the glass, his eyes shimmering with excitement.

 _He's so cute…_ Frostina let out a fond sigh. _Hopefully some of his excitement will rub off on me…_


End file.
